The Undead Among Us
by marnthemiz
Summary: Series 1 of the Walking Dead Harmony Grimes is the sister of Rick. When her and her best friend Amy and her sister Andrea arrive at camp, reuniting with her family, Shane remembers how much he loves Harmony. With a fiery obsession burning in his heart, he begins to lose it, getting worse and worse. How's it going to turn out?
1. Chapter 1:Guts

**A/N Okay, so this chapter isn't the best, but I assure you it gets better as it goes along. This one is a bit suckish, but I reaaaaaaaaaaaaally hope you like it, please R/R, i love you all.**

Guts

Shane watched Harmony Grimes like a hawk, never taking his eyes off of her, her wavy blonde hair acting as a curtain between the two. She looked exactly like her mother, except even more beautiful than she, whereas Rick was the spitting image of his dad. She brushed the curls behind her ear with her fingertips, letting him get a glimpse of her blue eyes. She looked up at him and he quickly turned away, shyly, before she returned to the conversation that she was having with her best friend, Amy. Shane needed to stay a way from the girl. Rick knew how Shane felt about her, and told him to stay away from his sister and he promised he would. Shane's eyes scanned around the campsite quickly, falling on Andrea, who was standing with Dale folding a t-shirt over her arm. Shane knew what the look in her eyes was; jealousy. He'd seen that look before, even given it.

'Someone a bit jealous?' Dale asked her, jokingly.

'No,' Andrea lied. 'I'm glad she has her best friend through this, I don't know what they'd do without each other.'

'Lucky for some,' Shane muttered, not realising that he had said it aloud. He thought of Rick, his best friend that he had known all his life, Harmony's brother.

'Huh?' Harmony asked, thinking that he was speaking to her.

'Nothin'.' He said, shrugging. Nightfall settled pretty quickly and Shane laid back onto the grass, watching the stars. His gun balancing on his stomach. A while later, Amy gave Harmony a quick hug and went to a tent that she was sharing with her and her sister. Harmony poked the fire with a stick, making sure it wouldn't burn out. Shane propped himself up onto his forearms and watched her again.

'You starin' at me?' Her southern accent becoming thick as she spoke, he smirked in response. Carl came bounding over, his fringe sticking to his forehead with sweat, with Sophia in tow. Carl landed hard onto my lap while Sophia sat close by. They were both sniggering to themselves.

'What's so funny?' Harmony poked her little nephew in the ribs, causing him to giggle more.

'We think you and Shane should get married.' Sophia whispered into her ear, loud enough for Shane and Carl to hear too. Her and Shane exchanged looks, before bursting into laughter.

'What?' Carl said, raising his eyebrows.

'Shane, do you love Harmony?' Sophia blurted out quickly, an eager grin filling her face. Shane hesitated.

'Yeah, I guess I do.' He smiled cheekily, winding them up.

'Do you love Shane, Auntie Harmony?!' Carl exclaimed excitedly.

'Uh..' I began to say, before Lori called out of the tent flap.

'Carl, bed time.' She spat, giving me an evil glare. I raised my eyebrow at Shane, confused.

'Even when the world's gone to shit, I still have to have a bedtime? That's crap.' He said as he stood up. She grabbed his hand.

'No more of that language, baby, got it?' She bit her lip to stop herself laughing. He kicked a stone roughly. 'Good night, darling.' Harmony added as he made his way back to his own tent.

'Sophia!' Ed yelled, making her jump.

'Jesus, Ed, why don't you alert all of the walkers in the world.' She muttered underneath her breath, making Sophia giggle. 'Night, Sophy.'

'Night, Harm.' She kissed the top of Harmony's head before skipping off to the Peletier tent.

'Seems you're quite the popular one,' Shane smirked, he sat up properly now, sliding his warm arm around her shivering body. She cuddled closer to him, linking her fingers with his.

'Remember when we used to go camping as kids?' She reminisced. He laughed, remembering the memory.

'You and Rick practically bullied me, chucking me in the river, feeding me frogs legs..' She pouted.

'I always cared for you, even if me and Rick ganged up on you a lot.' He whispered. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment, before Shane leaned down and brushed her lips with his. They'd barely even met before they were interrupted by giggles from Harmony's tent. She spun around and Amy was lying on her stomach, head propped up on her fists and watching them. Harmony got up off of the dirt and made her way over to Amy and began wrestling her.

'I'm gonna stomp your ass! Andrea, pin her!' Harmony said, as Andrea pinned Amy's arms to the ground and Harmony began to tickle her. Amy squealed, helplessly, blushing bright red and laughing her arse off.

'Shut up.' Daryl called from his tent next to them. He moved around uncomfortably, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep even if they were quiet.

Andrea had to cuddle the two younger girls close and cover their mouths to stop them laughing even more.

Harmony didn't wake up till very late that next day, her peaceful, well-deserved sleep interrupted by cries and yells and arguing. She first tried covering her ears with her thin pillow, but it didn't help at all. She grabbed some fresh clothes out of her full bag next to her, got changed quickly and exited the tent. Amy and Shane were arguing, as usual. It was funny how back in high school, Amy always used to crush and fan girl over Shane, and now they just pissed each other off beyond words.

'Woah, woah, woah! What's going on?' She stood between the two, pushing the two of them apart.

'Andrea is trapped.' Harmony was puzzled by her words, but soon got the gist of what they were arguing about. Andrea had gone off for supplies and was trapped in some shop.

'Amy, I know this must be hard for you.' Shane began to say.

'So what, we're just gonna leave her there?' Amy yelled, Harmony squeezed her hand comfortingly. 'She volunteered to go, to help the rest of us!'

'Amy, calm down, it's okay.' Harmony said, feeling evidently uncomfortable. She always stuck up for Shane, but Andrea was her friend, and she knew Shane was in the wrong.

'She knew the risks, right? So if she's trapped, she's gone. There ain't nothin' we can do.' He babbled on.

'She's my sister, you son of a bitch.' Amy whispered, before running off they both watched her go into the RV before Shane spoke again.

'Harmony, look..' He began to say.

'No, Shane, you look! I know what you were trying to say, but you went about it all wrong. You can be such a dick sometimes, you know that?' Harmony spat, before running after her best friend. Shane looked hurt, and stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Lori shook her head at him and put an arm around her son, who shrugged it off and went for a walk with Sophia. All eyes were on Shane, who then stormed off to clear his head.

'Harmony?' A tearful Amy said, as her best friend walked into the RV.

'Amy, don't cry.' Harmony whispered, pulling her into a hug. 'I hate it when you cry.'

'Can I do your hair? That's what I used to do for Andrea.' She asked. Harmony shrugged, pulling out the hairband that kept her hair in place. Amy started to French plait all the way from the top of her head to the tips.

'Ain't no use to sit and wonder why, babe If'in you don't know by now. An' it ain't no use to sit and wonder why, babe, it don't matter anyhow.' She sung softly to herself.

'When your rooster crows at the break of dawn. Look out your window and I'll be gone. You're the reason I'm travelin' along. Don't think twice, it's all right.' Harmony piped in, their beautiful singing made them forget about the world around them. Amy always was better than Harmony and Harmony knew that. That's all Amy wanted to do, just sing for a living. She often entered singing competitions and stuff like that, her ex-boyfriend made sure she knew that she wasn't good enough, so she gave up.

'It's your birthday in two days, ain't it?' Harmony asked, peering into the mirror and looking at her new hairstyle.

'Pfft, yeah. Some birthday.' She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs.

'Sorry I didn't get you anything.' Harmony laughed.

'Didn't expect you to.' Amy shrugged. 'Look around us. These people are dead. The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?' We sat in silence for a few moments.

'C'mon, let's take our mind off things. Mushroom hunting?' Harmony sniggered, grabbing her hand. They jumped up.

'Bitch, I'm the mushroom Queen!' She said, wiping her eyes.

'Let's just see about that!' I said as Amy chased Harmony out of the RV into the woods to search for food. Harmony pulled the knife out of her pocket as a precaution. They skipped off, stopping every now and then to pick up mushrooms.

'Poisonous, don't touch it!' I said, slapping her hand away.

'Call if you need any help, I'm going off this way, you go that way.'

'But I don't have a weapon!' She said, checking her pockets.

'Shout and I'll be there!' Harmony smiled. 'And if you get into any trouble, let it chase you back here, we'll deal with it.' She nodded. As Harmony trudged off into the trees while her best friend walked off in the other direction, Harmony stumbled across what she thought might be two walkers, due to several moans and rustling leaves. But when she saw her sister-in-law being violated by none other then Shane. She cringed and hid behind a tree, back pushed up against it.

'What was that?' A topless Shane asked Lori. They both looked up to see.. nothing.

'Probably your imagination.' Lori teased. Lori unclipped the necklace with her husband's wedding ring attached to it and shared a guilty look with Shane, before they went back to kissing. Harmony crept away slowly, ignoring the stinging in her eyes, gripping her blade tightly.

'Hey!' Amy greeted her loudly when she walked back to camp. 'You were a while!' She raised her eyebrow, looking concerned. She could always tell when her best friend wasn't in her right frame of mind.

'Mm, went for a walk.' Harmony replied flatly. It wasn't a lie. She had gone for a walk. What she didn't mention was the event she had witnessed before her walk. And when Harmony arrived back empty-handed, Dale looked slightly disappointed.

'Not grab anything on your walk, Harmony?' He smirked.

'Oh, shit, sorry!' She said quickly, forgetting all about the mushrooms.

'I got all these.' Amy said proudly, holding up a bucketful. Harmony gave her a sarcastic look before rolling her eyes. She scanned her eyes over the bucket and nodded in approval. When Shane and Lori returned to camp a short while later, Harmony looked at them in disgust, feeling ill. As Shane tried to put an arm around her, she moved away quickly.

'Don't you fucking touch me.' She muttered, joining Carl, who was playing in the dirt with a truck, and ignored the confused looks people gave her.


	2. Chapter 2:Tell it to the Frogs 1

Tell it to the frogs

'Keep still!' Harmony told the squirming boy sitting in front of her. He immediately obeyed, unlike he had done for his mother. Harmony continued to wonder why. She snipped at her nephew's hair gingerly, every cut as perfect as the last. She was an extreme perfectionist, even though she always denied it.

'Not getting on with your mom lately?' She said, kissing Carl on the top of his head and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He clutched her arms with his little hands.

'Uh, she's sort of annoying.' He muttered quietly, causing Harmony to laugh aloud.

'Don't worry kid, I used to feel like that about my parents. One day you'll regret it, she's just looking out for you, y'know? If you become a dad, you'll understand. She's your mom, and nothing can change that.' Harmony trailed off at the end, a wash of guilt rushing over her. She thought of her own mother, who used to be a nightmare. She never was too fond of her and Rick's mom and dad. But when they died in a car-crash when she was a lot younger, she needed them then more than ever. She had regretted it since the day they died.

'Are you done?' Carl asked impatiently.

'Not yet sweetie.' She replied, going back to trimming his hair.

'Aww, damn.' He pouted, crossing his arms.

'Ya think that's bad? Wait 'til you have to start shaving.' Shane said, dropping down onto a camping chain next to them. Carl scrunched up his nose in response, not liking the sound of that, making Harmony giggle.

'Tell you what,' Shane added. 'Once you're done, I'll teach you how to catch frogs.'

'Why do we need frogs?' Harmony spat, these being the first words she'd said to him since the incident.

'To eat,' He grinned, ignoring her spite. 'Cajun-style Kermit legs.'

'Like the ones you used to catch when we were younger? Using that excuse to push me in the lake? Yay! Plus, I'd rather eat Miss Piggy.' As soon as these words escaped her lips, she thought of how she'd kill for one of her mother's Sunday roast pork joints that she looked forward to eating every week. She actually had to stop herself salivating.

'Me too.' Carl said.

'No, kid. They're amazing. Once we cook up a batch of them we'll be heroes, son, legends.' Once Shane said 'son', Harmony winced slightly and Shane noticed it, but made no remark.

'Maybe later, I promised that I'd race with Sophia once I was done.' Carl shrugged as Harmony brushed the hair from his back.

'All done, boo.' She told him. He stood up quickly before muttering a quick thanks before going. He stopped and turned around sharply.

'Harmony?' He called.

'Yeah?' Harmony said, sitting down next to Amy who was busy washing clothes by hand.

'Me and Sophy are racing.. Can you and Amy join us?' He smirked cheekily. Harmony exchanged glances with Amy before laughing. They both stood up.

'Bring it, bitch!' Amy said, walking purposely into Harmony.

'I'll stomp yo' ass!' Harmony replied, bumping into her back. Harmony teamed up with Carl, while Amy teamed up with Sophia. Harmony and Amy raced each other up and down the deserted quarry, tagging in their partner on the way back. Harmony and Amy where at similar speeds, Harmony tagging in her nephew a split-second after Amy had tagged in Sophia. As Harmony caught her breath, she thought she felt her lungs give way and wanted to throw up. This had been the first time they had done any sort of sport in a long time. Amy smiled at her best friend cheekily quickly before Sophia and Carl came bounding up. The two adults hitched the two kids onto their backs and began to run to the end and back again. Amy struggled with Sophia and they ended up on a heap on the ground, laughing their heads off, while Harmony and Carl ended up with the lead, winning by miles.

'We won!' She yelled out, spinning around her nephew around on her back.

'We are the champions, you are the losers!' Carl sang, pointing at the bundle on the ground. Harmony sat down on the ground, leaning back onto her forearms, breathing heavily. Everyone was watching the four of them and laughing, all but Ed who just scowled, muttering to himself about how they should be working.

The loud sounding of a car alarm going off in the distance made us all stop what they were doing to listen. Everyone listened in silence. The two blondes looked at each other.

'What have we got, Dale?' Harmony yelled up to him. He was peering through the binoculars in the direction of the sound.

'Looks.. like a stolen car.' He replied Harmony barely able to hear him.

'Andrea!' The girls whispered, helping each other to stand up. They ran towards the little deserted road where a red challenger was making it's way up the hill.

'It's Glenn!' Dale confirmed as the vehicle got closer. It stopped and the boy climbed out. Harmony ran towards him and enveloped him with a hug.

'I'm so glad you're back!' She told him as he nervously hugged her back.

'Turn that damn thing off!' Daryl yelled over the alarm, as did Shane. Shane opened the hood and looked at the insides. Jim joined him, being a former mechanic, and started to pull at several wires.

'You could've blown our cover!' Shane yelled over the sounding alarm.

'Leave it, Shane.' She growled, siding with Glenn before Amy appeared.

'My sister! Is she okay?!' Amy repeated over and over before she got an answer.

'She's okay!' Glenn shouts over her. 'Everybody is! Well, Merle not so much.' Shane doesn't care about Merle, and instead he continues to chastise Glenn for drawing attention to their location. Daryl bombarded him with questions about Merle. Andrea and Amy tearfully reunite, causing a tear to appear in Harmony's right eye. Ignoring the prickling sensation in her eyes, she runs over, greeting Andrea with a huge hug and putting her arms around the two of them.

'They're like triplets. It's amazing how alike they are.' Dale muttered to himself. The sound abruptly stops and Harmony slapped Jim on the back.

'Thanks, sweetie.' She says. Morales climbs out of the cube van and reunites with his daughter and wife. Carl pulls on Harmony's hand and begins to cry uncontrollably.

'Honey?' She whispers, turning around to her nephew. He begins to sob. She picks him up and he wraps his legs around her waist, hugging her closely. 'What's the matter?' She asks, stroking his hair with one hand and keeping him balanced with the other arm. Carl admits that he misses his dad, which makes Harmony's heart break a little inside. As she begins to silently cry, Sophia put her arms around her waist to soothe her.

'We wouldn't have made it out alive if it weren't for the new guy.' Harmony overhears T-Dog say.

'T? What's this about a new guy?' She asks as he begins to walk past her. Sophy pulls away from Harmony and joins her mother, who had continued to wash clothes close to the quarry like her husband had ordered her too. Carl continues to stay close to his aunt even after she had put him down on the ground. He sniffles as he holds her hand tightly, staring at the ground.

'Don't know who he is or where he's come from, but he's an officer like you Shane.' T-Dog answered, sitting down by the fire as far away from Ed as possible. She nodded in thanks, not thinking any further of it.

But that's when she saw it.

Those brown boots.

That brown, grubby Police Uniform.

The Sheriff's hat.

Those eyes… She'd have recognised those eyes from anywhere.

Carl tearfully lifts his head, looking at the figure emerging from the van. 'DAD!'

'Rick?' Harmony gasps in a whisper. T-Dog had got up from where he was seated to see what was going on. Harmony's nephew sprinted to the figure who was standing with his hands on his hips, looking around the camp. Amy and Andrea were still holding each other in their arms staring at the boy who ran into the new guy's arms, and his mother Lori followed after.

Harmony stood still in silence. Her body had frozen with shock.

'Harmony, are you okay?' T-Dog asked, worriedly. Everyone's eyes other than Rick's, Lori's and Carl's fell onto me. Amy approached her best friend too, worry filling her eyes. Harmony felt her knees buckle beneath her and she fell onto the ground, the world around her turning to black.


	3. Chapter 3:Tell it to the Frogs 2

**Tell It To The Frogs Continued..**

Later on, as the group was crowded around a campfire, Harmony lay still, still sleeping peacefully. She had a cold flannel across her head, which was keeping down her temperature. Someone was holding her hand so tightly she thought her blood would stop circulating, another hand was stroking her hair soothingly. She stirred in the lap of her brother, but she did not know this yet. The girl squeezing her hand was none other than Amy, who had been staring at her best friend for hours, worrying her poor little heart out. T-Dog had caught Harmony just before she had hit the ground, so she can't have hit her head, but she had been out cold for a few hours.

'She fainted. Something has clearly been bugging her lately. It takes a lot of stress for her to pass out like this.' Jacqui said, swapping the old, lukewarm flannel for a new, ice-cold one, making the sleeping girl shiver in her dreams. Jacqui watched her for a minute, seeing if she had woken up but she hadn't. Jacqui walked away, sitting next to T-Dog. Daryl sat alone, confused. Not knowing what to do with himself. You knew he was thinking about his brother, even though he refused to believe it.

Nearby, Ed was sitting around a smaller fire with his two girls, not engaging in social interaction with the others. He chucked on a large wooden log.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Shane approached the small family. 'We don't want to be seen from a long distance.'

'Mind ya own business.' The fatter man scowled, poking at the fire.

'Take a fucking log off now or I swear to God, Ed Peletier, I will punch you in the face.' Shane yelled, causing the two girls cower. Eventually Ed concedes to Shane's command, instructing Carol to remove the log.

'Are you okay?' Shane asked the two girls.

'Just fine.' Carol answered, pulling Sophia onto her lap, hoping that Shane would leave them alone. Shane nodded in understanding, returning to the other campfire. And with that, Harmony awoke, seeing Amy first.

'Harmony!' Amy said as her blue eyes flickered open.

'Amy?' Harmony answered in a hoarse voice, her throat dry. She sat up quickly, her mind spinning. Her eyes were blurry and dizzy and she struggled to see at first. But as her vision became clear again, she thought she'd still be in a dream. Her brother was next to her, his eyes full of worry and confusion, making sure I was okay.

'Rick?' She asked, furrowing her brow. She turned around fully so she was facing him.

'Harmony, it's me.' He smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, hugging him like she'd never let go. He squeezed her back, and she cried into his neck.

As the group continued talked about Merle quietly behind Daryl's back, they wondered how they would break the news to him.

'I'll do it.' Harmony sighed, pulling Rick's arms apart for the first time in about an hour.

'Harmony, you don't have to do that, you weren't there and it wasn't you're fault.' Amy said, grabbing Harmony's hand, stopping her.

'I know it wasn't my fault. And it wasn't T's either.' Harmony smiled at T-Dog, before looking back at Amy. 'Someone needs to do it, and I don't see any other takers.' Rick grabbed her arm stopping her.

'Tell him tomorrow.'

Harmony said her goodnights to the rest of the group and headed off into the Camp RV to have a refreshing shower. Amy chucked her a towel and she entered, shutting the door behind her.

'Shouldn't really be leaving her by herself after the state that she was in earlier.' Jacqui remarked as soon as Harmony was inside the RV.

'What so you want us to do? Watch her while she's showerin'?' Shane snapped angrily, checking out his gun. He peered into the barrel, and realising it had little amount of bullets, pushed a few more inside.

'Shane, a word?' Rick spat, and the tension increased around the group as they believed a fight was brewing. The two men walked a short distance away from the campfire out of earshot.

'Yes?' Shane said cockily.

'Ya haven't seen or spoke to me in months and that's the bullshit I hear when we reunite?' Rick said flatly, noticing something was on his best friend's mind.

'Sorry, man, I'm just tryna process this all ya know.' He replied, pulling him in for a manly hug.

'What's the matter, Shane?' Rick asked.

'I don't know, man. I just..' Shane began, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Rick looked into his eyes.

'You're.. You're in love with my sister.' Rick breathed, as if he was reading Shane's mind.

'What? Man, no. You've got it all wrong.' Shane said unconvincingly.

'I don't care if you do, bro. I'm happy for you.' Rick interrupted and Shane smirked before they hugged again. 'If anyone has to go out with my Harmony, I would prefer it be someone like you.'

'Thanks man, I'm glad you understand.' Shane smiled cheerily, unlike any other smile he'd worn in a long time. He did indeed love Harmony, even though he hated to admit it. The only reason why he'd slept with Lori was because.. they were both lonely.. they took advantage of each other in their time of need, and even now, he'd admit it was a mistake. He didn't love Lori, never did.

But Rick could never know this.

Harmony let the cold water (as the RV didn't generate that much warm water) droplets fall down her back, and even though it wasn't a warm summers evening, it was cool and soothing, wrapping her in a feeling of relaxation. She shut her eyes and began to daydream.

'_Shit,' The blonde girl muttered to herself, pushing yet another bullet into her revolver and the skinny, foreign-looking walker advanced towards her. He growled at her, hungry for the girl's flesh. Saliva dripped from his chin onto the floor, leaving a green, rotten trail. As soon as the gun was reloaded, she shot her gun as quickly as she could, but with the bad aim, it hit the walker in the stomach. The walker barely even flinched at the gunshot wound, but instead outstretched it's arms and pushed the girl over. Hovering over hair, he tried to bite at her wrists as she wrestled with the walker, crying for help. The walker ripped at her clothing, trying to find the flesh underneath. The girl had dropped her gun somewhere, and she attempted to reach it but was unsuccessful as it was nowhere to be found. She continued to scream out, and was finally aided by none other than her best friend Amy, who slammed her baseball bat into the side of the walkers head._

'_Come on!' She yelled, helping Harmony up. 'Andrea, hurry!' Amy added, yelling towards the other blonde who was shooting at some of the walkers running at her. An young-ish man, as Harmony and Amy knew him as their next door neighbour, fell back onto the concrete, his head splitting open. He was good as dead. He threw the gun to the two girls and a quick 'Run!' before a walker ripped open his chest. Harmony picked up the rifle and grabbed onto Amy's hand, continuing to yell at Andrea. As Andrea turned to catch up with her sister and friend, she twisted funny and landed on the ground hard, hurting her ankle._

'_Leave me, I'm done for!' The poor girl sobbed._

'_I ain't fucking leaving you behind.' Harmony said, grabbing Andrea's arm and hoisting her up on her shoulder. Amy took the other arm and draped it over her own shoulder, steadily balancing her sister. The three women ran down a short alleyway that was clear of walkers. As they reached the other side they ran into a horde of them all turning to face them._

'_Bollocks!' Harmony said, turning to go the other way but was stopped as two walkers had followed them up the alleyway. They were about to give up hope but a car stopped, headlights shining on the three girls._

'_Help us!' Amy screamed. Harmony leant Andrea up against the car next to them out of the way, swung round her rifle and shot at a few of the walkers advancing at them. Two men exited the car and shot a rest of them, in the end they were all on a heap on the ground in a pool of their own blood. Amy ran towards the two men, thanking them, but Harmony grabbed her wrist and wrenched her back._

'_We don't know them.' She hissed and Amy nodded, obeying her friend by holding her baseball bat high above her head. Andrea limped towards them holding a revolver of her own and copied the two girls. One of the blokes aimed a crossbow at them and had a glaring war. Out of instinct Harmony held up her gun nervously._

'_Ma'am I need ya ta lower ya weapons.' The man named Jim told the little blonde woman. Her eyes were full of terror and he noticed her hands shaking as her rifle was pointing in his direction. He made his voice as comforting as he could, making sure he wouldn't frighten her away. She looked from him to Daryl, the badass redneck that had accompanied him on this hunt for supplies. He noticed that the three girls eyes were mainly on Daryl and as soon as he turned to face the guy, he saw he was angrily pointing his crossbow into Amy's skull. Jim nudged him with his arm, startling him slightly. Daryl reluctantly lowered it, pointing it to the floor._

'_I'm Jim.' Jim stated, moving slightly closer to the three of them. Her grip tightened around the rifle and he stopped. 'This is Daryl.' He gestured towards the man with the crossbow. She raised her gun slightly higher. Amy nervously moved from one foot to another, moving her baseball bat around her hands. Andrea stood on basically one leg, her ankle swollen and bruised, she kept her gun pointed to the floor. 'We aint gonna hurt ya.' Jim said. The girl pulled the trigger and the two men dodged out of the way as it shot right past them, hitting a walker straight into it's brain. The two men watched it hit the ground before looking back to the three girls in front of them. The beautiful blonde at the front spoke in a sweet innocent voice. 'Harmony.'_

The blonde in the shower smiled to herself, remembering the memory. She finished cleaning herself before stepping out of the shower and putting a towel around her. She opened the bathroom door and jumped in fright as she saw Shane standing alone, leaning up against one of the tables staring at the ground.

'Hey.' She said weakly, water dripping from her blonde hair.

'Hey.' He answered, in the same tone.

'I'm sorry for being.. y'know.. off with you lately.' She said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly,

'I know why.' He said flatly.

'You.. You do?' She questioned, hitching her towel up.

'You saw me and Lori, didn't you?' He asked, looking up at her. She hesitated. 'I heard you.'

'Sorry.' She replied bluntly.

'Harmony, I didn't come for an apology, I came to apologise.' He said, she looked at him confused and raised her eyebrow. 'You know that I love you and would never want to hurt you. You're the most important aspect of my life and I would do anything for you. If its any consolation, I thought of you the whole time.'

'Okay, first; that's slightly weird. And secondly; why would I care? It wasn't as if we were an item anyway.' She shrugged, covering up the lie. Of course she cared. She would always care. She kissed him on the cheek and clambered out of the RV, barefoot, as she'd forgotten to retrieve clothes to change into after her shower, which resulted in her having to clean her feet again.

'Nice night, Ed.' She nodded at him as she sat on the dried mud by the quarry in her teddy bear shorts and vest top, rubbing the dirt off of her feet. She decided to make conversation with him to break the awkward silence, not realising she'd made it even awkwarder when all his response was 'it's alright'. The two of them sat in silence until he breathed out heavily and walked into his own tent.

'Good night Ed.' Harmony sang which made him scowl. 'Moody cunt.' She muttered under her breath once he was inside. She walked into her own tent and found Amy and Andrea were already sleeping. When she turned to get into her own sleeping bag, she found the two kids sleeping on top of it and she smiled to herself. Grabbing her jacket, she headed outside and looked around. Where could she stay for the night?

In the end, she unzipped Daryl's tent and peered inside.

'Hey, Daryl.' She said, smiling weakly. He just stared at her for several moments. Never had a girl entered his private space, such as his room back home. He looked at her with a cold stare.

'Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I uh, have been kicked out of my tent.' She said softly, brushing her hair behind her ear.

'I guess.' He muttered, not taking his eyes off of her. She felt uncomfortable and he looked away quickly, realising he was making her feel that way.

'Night Daryl.' She murmured, settling down on the floor of the tent and curling up into a ball.

'Night, Harmony.'


	4. Chapter 4:Tell it to the Frogs 3

Tell it to the Frogs 3/3

Harmony didn't get a lot of sleep that night, and neither did Daryl. As soon as she'd settled down, God thought it would be nice to send a thunderstorm our way. Shane was sat atop the RV all night, bless him. Harmony got up rather early, but she wasn't the first awake. She peered outside and breathed in the smell of wet grass and it was refreshing to her. Still in her vest top and teddy bear shorts, she pulled on some fur boots and trudged out side, the wet mud squelching underfoot.

'Morning, Morales.' She greeted the man seated on the log poking the fire. He was cooking toast. Eliza and Louis were playing with Sophia and Carl, it looked like they were playing tag. Harmony smiled to herself. Harmony began to start washing clothes to make herself useful while she waited for the others to wake up. She ironed some fresh clothes for her brother and placed them inside the tent, where he and Lori were sleeping peacefully inside.

When Rick awoke he walked outside and thanked Carol for ironing his uniform before he found a distraught Glenn

'What's up, Glenn?'

'They're stripping the challenger for any spare parts!' He pointed to Morales, Jim and Dale, moaning.

'Maybe we'll get to steal another one someday.' Rick assured him, stifling a laugh. He slapped him on the back before approaching his sister who was busy hanging laundry to dry with Andrea and Amy.

'Sleep okay?' She asked, clipping one of Sophia's t-shirts on the line.

'Better than I have in a long time,' He told her, scratching the back of his head.

'What's wrong?' She sighed, looking at him. She noticed a look in his eye that told her something was up.

'I- Uh.. I keep thinking about Merle. I wonder if he's okay.' He murmured.

'Ah, it's Merle Dixon. He's still there, I bet.' She comforted him, ruffling his hair. After a moment or two, Shane re-entered the camp with litres of water, and the three blonde girls cheered loudly, causing Shane to laugh nervously. Harmony stole a bottle off of him and chugged it down thirstily. She then passed it to the two girls she was working with.

'Hey, save some for the rest of us.' Carol said, approaching the girls, as did Sophy and Jacqui. Harmony grabbed another bottle and passed it to them and they drank it down, sharing it all between them.

'Are we going back to Atlanta today?' Harmony asked Rick quietly.

'I'm going to go for a walk, anyone want to come with?' Jacqui said interrupting the conversation between Harmony and Rick.

'Take Carl and Sophy with you. They need to get away from here for a bit.' Harmony butted in. Jacqui nodded and the two kids followed after her.

'Yeah, we are. Not you.' Rick finally answered.

'Excuse me?' Harmony folded her arms angrily.

'You're not going.'

'So what you're trying to say is that it's a man's job? You're just sexist.' Harmony snapped.

'No, I just don't want you getting hurt. You're a great fighter, sis, and we need someone to look after the rest of the camp while most of the men are gone.' Rick said.

'Nope, sorry. I'm coming with you.' Harmony decided, pushing past her brother to catch up with Jacqui and the two kids. Once she had caught up, she noticed the three of them staring deeply at a walker devouring a deer right before their eyes.

'Rick?' Harmony called, not taking her eyes off of the walker. The men grabbed various weapons from around the campsite. As they got closer to the clearing, they noticed the deer had several arrows sticking out of its chest. Harmony called for a weapon and her best friend Amy passed her an axe. Five of the men start to kick and beat the walker until Harmony comes up behind them and slammed the axe she was given through the walkers neck, decapitating its head from its body.

'That's the first walker we've had up here, they usually don't make it that far up the mountain,' Morales remarked, looking at the decapitated walker with disgust.

'You're welcome.' Harmony breathed, scanning the axe with her hand.

'Running out of food in the city, that's what,' Jim offered, still clutching his pistol tightly. Then the whole group heard rustling of leaves to the left of them. Harmony pushed Sophia and Carl behind her protectively, raising her axe in the process.

A man in a sleeveless t-shirt, Daryl Dixon, emerges from the woods carrying a crossbow and hauling over a dozen dead squirrels. He's upset that the walker ate the deer he'd been tracking for miles, and the food's been wasted. He cusses out the walker, kicking at its corpse, while Dale tries to tell him he's not solving anything by lashing out — which causes him to lash out at Dale. The walker's decapitated head starts grinding it's teeth, growling, and Amy and Andrea take off, disgusted. Daryl fires his crossbow into its skull.

'Come on people, what the hell? It's gotta be the brain — don't y'all known nothin'?' He rebukes, before heading into camp. 'And where the fuck is Merle? I ain't seen him all night.'

'Daryl, Merle didn't make it back.' Harmony told him, following him back to camp.

'What do you mean?' He spat. Shane and Rick followed.

'Daryl, I'm Officer Rick Grimes.' Rick chimed in, before admitting to leaving Merle handcuffed to the roof, as T-Dog emerges from the forest carrying firewood. Enraged, Daryl throws the dead squirrels at Rick, who ducks as Shane pushes the redneck backwards, and Harmony yells at all of them.

'FIGHTING'S NOT GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING.' She screams over the brawling trio. T-Dog sees Daryl pull a knife and warns Rick and Shane, dropping the logs and joining it.

'For fuck sake!' Harmony yells, rugby tackling the man to the ground, wrestling him enough so she could disarm him. She grabs at the knife, but as she hits the blade, she slices her hand open and blood begins to drip from the cut. She yells out again in pain, but is more worried about Daryl hurting her brother. She disarms the man, stealing the knife off of him. But as he pushes the straddling Harmony off of him, she hits the ground on her back, with a loud thud and it winds her. Amy rushes to her side protectively, yelling to the redneck about something or rather. Daryl springs to his feet before Shane locks him in a sleeper hold. Harmony sits up, coughing and spluttering at the impact.

'Choke holdin's' illegal!' Daryl argues breathlessly, to which Shane responds with a shrug, 'Yeah, well, you can file a complaint.'

Rick tells Daryl he wants to have a calm discussion about Merle, explaining that what he did wasn't on a whim as Shane releases his hold.

'Your brother does not work and play well with others,' Rick tells him, which Daryl seems to understand already. T-Dog cuts in, saying it was his fault, explaining that he accidentally dropped the key in a drain. He adds that he chained the door to the roof shut so the walkers couldn't get at him.

'Just tell me where he is, so's I can go get him,' Daryl orders. Harmony quickly buts in.

'My brother and I will show you.' Harmony said, clutching her bleeding hand tightly.

'Not you.' Rick interrupted. Shane agreed.

'Well why the fuck not?!' Harmony screamed, anger filling her veins. Shane gestured to her injured hand and Rick said pretty much the same thing he had said earlier.

'No, sorry. I am going, once I am all fixed up. Jacqui?' She called, as Amy helped her up from the dirt. Jacqui walked over to her and led her into the RV to tend to her.

'You're telling me you're going to risk your life for a douchebag like Merle Dixon?' Shane questioned his decision.

'Hey, you might want to choose your words more carefully.' Daryl snapped, getting ready for the trip.

'Oh I did. Douchebag's what I meant.' Shane added. 'He wouldn't even give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst!'

'We left him like an animal caught in a trap,' Rick says, who can't live with what he's done no matter what kind of man Merle is. 'That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being.'

When Lori wonders if his big plan is he and Daryl alone in Atlanta, Rick admits he wants Glenn to come along because of his experience getting in and out of the city.

'That's just great. Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?' Shane scoffs.

'Four,' T-Dog cuts in. He can't live with what he did, either, and has to go back. Reluctantly, Glenn agrees to go, too.

'Don't forget me!' Harmony says, coming out of the RV with her hand bandaged. She grabs a revolver and stuffs it into her jacket pocket. Amy smiles at her, biting back a few tears and passes her the axe again.

'Oh, Amy. Don't you worry. I'll be back soon.' Harmony reassured, hugging her best friend tightly.

'You're putting every single one of us at risk,' Shane tells Rick, arguing they need everybody to protect the camp in case more walkers show up.

'Me and Andrea have some pretty good experience with guns.' Amy interrupts, pulling away from Harmony. Harmony quickly hugs the four children, Louis, Eliza, Sophia and Carl and lastly Andrea. She offers a quick nod to Lori, who nods back.

But what they really need, Rick contends, are more guns, which he'd be able to retrieve from the bag he dropped outside the tank. Shane softens, knowing the value of more guns and what Rick estimates are 700 rounds of ammunition. But Lori still isn't convinced.

'I don't want either of you to leave.' Carl begins to cry, earning a hug from his mother. When Lori continues to plead with Rick not to risk his life for a man like Merle, he explains to her that he also needs to collect his walkie-talkie from the bag so he can warn Morgan Jones away from the city.

'I owe a debt to a man I met, and his little boy,' he tells her. 'If they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all.' Lori finally nods in understanding and lets them go. Harmony and Shane exchange an awkward glance before she hugs the man, he eventually hugs her back after being frozen with surprise. Shane also adds that the walkie-talkie would be better than their CB, which has outdated software and won't communicate with other signals as well as the walkies do. Lori gives up arguing, and Carl tells Rick he's okay with his reasons for going back to Atlanta.

'We need a bag to put all our shit in.' Harmony suggests. Carl and Sophia run into her tent and retrieve a backpack for her. She soon stuffs it with some of the ammo, leaving the rest behind for the group. She grabs a couple of the smaller water bottles and put them inside, along with some snack food. Also a few knives, a couple of screwdrivers and a bolt cutter. Dale was not happy with this decision, and compromises with the group, saying that he wants to pick what gun he gets plus Jim also says he wanted to strip the cube van for spare parts for the RV when they get back.

'Deal.' Harmony said, answering the query for the rest of the group. Jim nodded in thanks, hugging Harmony before she left.

'Good luck, you.' He said, ruffling the younger girl's hair. She smiled cheekily, climbing into the cube van next to T-Dog. She waved at everyone and Andrea pulled her sister closer to her as she began to cry even more.

While they were gone, Shane and Carl caught frogs, as he had promised earlier.

Meanwhile in Atlanta, they made it to the department store without much trouble at all. As they ran through the shop to the roof, they looked around cautiously to make sure there were no walkers. Fortunately, there was only one stray one which Daryl disposed of immediately. Harmony pulled out the bolt-cutters and handed them to T-Dog, who cut through the chain quickly. They emerged onto the roof.

'Merle? We're here to get you!' She called out, but when they reached to where they had left the poor man, all they found were the bloody handcuffs, a hacksaw next to it and a..

'Please don't tell me that is a hand.' Harmony breathed shutting her eyes, T-Dog put an arm around her shoulders solemnly, before she ran over to the side of the building and emptied the little food she had eaten onto the ground. Rick ran to her side and pulled back her hair to help her while Daryl just stood and cried.


	5. Chapter 5: Vatos 1

Vatos

Amy and Andrea sat in the canoe in the middle of the quarry, reminiscing good times they had when they were younger. But once Amy mentions her best friend, tears start to fall from her eyes as she fears for her friend. Andrea pities her sister and puts her arms around her.

'Hey, no crying in the boat, scares the fish.' Andrea joked, evoking her fathers rule. Amy half-heartedly laughed before wiping the tear strolling down her cheek.

'Do you think they're all right? Mom and Dad?' Amy asks her sister. 'Maybe Florida wasn't hit so bad?' She suggested. Andrea looks at her sister and begins to cry herself, not looking at the positive side.

'I think that rule was more for Dad, and not the fish.' Andrea added.

Back in Atlanta, Harmony was recovering from her sickness and walked back to the group, where Daryl was aiming his crossbow into T-Dog's skull.

'Hey, we don't kill the living.' Harmony angrily pushed the crossbow out of the way, pointing her revolver at his head.

'That's funny coming from the girl pointing a gun to my head.' He muttered, pointing the crossbow back at T.

'To be honest, I don't even care if every walker in the city hears my gun firing.' Harmony shrugged, causing Daryl to scowl.

'Give me a do-rag.' Daryl demanded. Glenn retrieves one from the backpack Harmony had handed to him before they had left. Daryl wrapped his brother's hand up in the rag and put it in the bag.

'You are so weird.' Harmony remarked, looking at the hand with disgust. After a moment or two, Daryl looks at the trail of blood and begins to follow it. Harmony picks up the remains of Dale's toolkit and stuffs it into the backpack.

Dale approached Jim worriedly as he dug the wholes in the clearing.

'Take a drink, Jim, it's scolding hot out here.' Dale says offering the bottle but Jim rudely refuses, continuing to dig what looked like graves. Amy and Andrea enter back into the camp, holding up their catch of fish.

'Wow, there must be like, twenty fish!' Carl said excitedly.

'Thank you, girls. I appreciate the food you are giving us. My children can eat properly tonight.' Morales smiled in gratitude at the girls who just muttered something about it being no problem at all. The camp is filled with excitement before Dale interrupts with worries about Jim.

Daryl shot the walker in front of him and it hit the ground hard, on top of two other dead ones.

'Merle killed them one-handed,' Harmony muttered, clearly quite impressed. The trail of blood led them into some sort of kitchen where they found an iron covered in white skin cells and a lot of blood.

'Must of cauterised his you know, stump.' Harmony suggests, breaking the silence.

'Nobody can kill Merle, but Merle.' Daryl replied softly, noticing the broken window where Merle had clearly made his escape.

'I'm going to look for him.' He added and Rick agreed to too. They looked at the rest of the group for answers, and the three of them looked at each other.

'Maybe if we retrieved them guns first,' T-Dog said, peering outside.

Shane approached Jim kindly at first asking him about the holes he's digging. With no reply, Shane orders Jim to stop.

'What.. So you.. you can beat in my face like you did to Ed?' Jim challenged Shane, not stopping for anyone. He swings the shovel at Shane, who dodges and tackles him to the floor. Amy and Andrea walk up to him, worried.

'The only reason I got away was 'cause they were too busy eating my family.' He begins to cry.

'Okay, so here's the plan.' Glenn says, thinking out a plan to retrieve the guns from next to the tank. He begins to write on a whiteboard, explaining all the way. Harmony, being the not very bright girl she is, sat alone, clueless, not understanding what on earth he was saying. He was going too quick. She sighed, giving up, and told herself she'd just improvise.

'So, Harmony?' Glenn said, catching her attention. 'You have to run and retrieve the bag, and we'll cover you from behind.'

'What? Why me?' Harmony cried.

'Because you're little, fast and less easy to catch. We'll have you're back.' T-Dog answered.

'Hey kid, what did you do before all this?' Daryl asked out of interest.

'Delivered pizzas.' He replied flatly.

Harmony, Glenn and Daryl climbed down a ladder into the small alleyway, Glenn and Daryl staying behind watching Harmony.

'Fuck.' Harmony whispers to herself as she sees the massacre of dead bodies stranded all around her. She ran towards the tank and grabbed the bag of guns, and Rick's sheriff hat, before running back, walkers standing up around her. In the alley a helpless teen, Miguel, approaches them and Harmony raises her revolver at him as he yells something in Spanish. Daryl begins to yell at him about Merle. Rick and T-Dog, hearing Miguel's screams, also head for the alley. Daryl is jumped by two men, Jorge and Felipe, who have also come for the guns — which Harmony held in her hands. She turns to run the other way but the men grab and start beating her, taking the bag of guns. Rick and T-Dog charged at the two men to help Harmony, who had a busted lip. They grabbed the guns and ran. Daryl fired an arrow into Felipe's butt, and he yells in pain as he drops the bag. But he and Jorge instead grab Harmony, throw her in a getaway car while fighting off walkers, and drive off — leaving Miguel and the guns behind. Daryl shuts the gate in the alley to keep out the walkers before turning on the teenager. Rick and T-Dog arrive back just in time to pull Daryl off Miguel as Daryl explains that his friends took Glenn. Taking Miguel with them, Rick grabs the bag of guns, and his hat, and they head back up the ladder to the roof.

Shane had tied poor Jim to a tree to calm him down, offering him a sip of water. He grabs the bottle and sips at it gingerly. Lori and Carol are doing schoolwork at a table nearby with Carl and Sophia. Shane tells Jim he's going to keep him tied to the tree until he no longer thinks Jim's a danger to himself or others. Jim apologizes for scaring the children, and Lori forgives him on account of sunstroke. Dale asks why he was digging.

'I had a reason, don't remember,' Jim says. 'Something I dreamt.' He tells Carl that the boy was in his dream, and that his dad was there, too. 'You were worried about him,' Jim tells Carl. 'Can't remember the rest.'

'He's not back yet,' Carl said sadly. 'Or Harmony.'

'They're both as tough as nails, Harmony definitely is. I remember the first time I met her, pointing a gun at me and Daryl threatening to shoot us where we stood.' Jim began, but noticing the horrified looks on the groups faces.

'We thought you were going to kidnap us or something.' Amy interjected, causing Jim to laugh.

'There aint nothing gonna stop he or Harm to come back to you or ya momma.' Jim reassured. Shane nods in agreement.

'Anyone want to skin fish with me?' Amy offered distracting Sophia and Carl. They followed after her and joined her and her sister.

Back inside the abandoned office building, Rick's looking for answers while a confused T-Dog wonders what they've got themselves into. Daryl's still furious over Harmony's kidnapping and getting jumped by Miguel's men.

He insults Daryl by saying, 'Merle? What kind of a hick name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle.' Daryl threatens Miguel by throwing Merle's severed hand in his lap, letting him think that's what happened to the last guy who crossed him. Miguel cowers and Rick throws Daryl off him. He just wants to know where to find Harmony, and Glenn manages to convince Miguel to take them there.

The two Spanish looking men watched Harmony, pacing back and forth in front of her. They sniggered to each other, and she looked away in disgust.

'You are a very beautiful woman.' He begins to say, stroking a piece of hair behind her ear.

'Don't fucking touch me.' She murmurs quietly. Miguel leads T-Dog, Daryl, Glenn and Rick to an old abandoned factory, where the leader greets them.

'I'll trade this piece of shit for my sister,' He proposes, not giving up the guns for anything.

'If you don't hand over the bag of guns, the girl is as good as dead.' Guillermo answers. 'I see two options,' says Guillermo, as his men emerge carrying weapons. They shove Harmony on the edge of a rooftop, her mouth covered with tape and her hands tied behind his back. She was clearly screaming but you couldn't tell much as her screams were too quiet. 'You come back with Miguel and my bag of guns, everybody walks. Or you come back locked and loaded. We'll see which side spills more blood.' The group goes into an office, thinking of a plan.

'The guns are much more needed than she is.' Daryl tells the group, earning a death stare from Rick.

'She's my sister, you little shit.' He yells, being held back by the other two men.

'Yeah but we're most likely going to die if we go and try to fight.' Daryl argues. Rick soon realises how dangerous it is, telling the three of them to go back to the camp.

'We cant leave you to do this on your own.' The three men said, staying put. They reloaded the gun and stumble outside. Realising that they'd gone inside, they followed after. Entering the warehouse, the first thing Rick saw was his sister. The Spanish men looked as if they were threatening to rape her, touching her clothes and moving their hands over her body. Rick felt a fiery rage burning up inside him, but instead cut their hostage free and pushed Miguel forward.

'You come any closer the girl gets it, and we'll feed her to the dogs.' The leader yells.

'You said, come lock and loaded. Here we are.' Rick replied. They watched the men as they dragged her into another room. Abuela, Filipe's grandmother, appeared a couple of moments later as the groups scowled at each other.

'Please don't take Filepe away!' She begs, after explaining that Mr Gilbert needed help. She saw Rick's uniform and began to worry.

'No, we have just come for Harmony.' He says softly.

'The pretty blonde girl? She's with Mr Gilbert.' She replies quickly, and the four men follow her into the room. Harmony is sitting, safe and sound, with a group of elderly. Someone was having an athsma attack and Felipe handed him an inhaler. The vicious dogs the leader was on about were three little chihuahua's.

'You must be the dumbest son of a bitch I've ever met. We came in ready to kill you all!' Rick hissed at Guillermo. Guillermo explains that he was just trying to protect the food supplies he'd set aside for the elderly. The staff abandoned the patients, Guillermo explains, leaving only himself (the building custodian) and Felipe (a nurse) behind. People will trickle in to check on their grandparents, and suddenly he's the leader of a group of young men, women, and the elderly. Guillermo wonders why the people look to him for leadership. 'Because they can,' Rick says with tears in his eyes, handing him some of his guns and ammunition.

'Didn't have to fucking kidnap me though.' Harmony muttered under her breath, joining the other men.

The five of them start to head back to the cube van but instead find it missing.

'Merle.' Daryl murmurs. The five of them sprint up the road as no cars were anywhere to be found, so they had to get back on foot.


	6. Chapter 6: Vatos 2

From here on now, I've edited the real Walking Dead series so you see more of Harmony and Amy's friendship and stuffff… So yeah, some of the stuff you see earlier in the episode 'Vatos', I've moved to here. Mostly to make this story longer before I move onto series two. Just don't complain please. And enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead. I own my own character Harmony and that's it!**

Vatos 2

'I thought you hadn't made it,' Amy admits as she tearfully reunites with her best friend. Tears streamed down her cheek with happiness, glad to know Harmony was alright.

'Me too. I thought I was done for. But I'm here, thanks to my boys.' Harmony answers, not crying unlike Amy.

'What on earth happened? You were forever!' Amy complained.

'Long story short, I was kidnapped by some Spanish people who were trying to retrieve the guns as we tried and they held me hostage to save some elderly people or something? I know right, totally doesn't make sense. And then Merle nicked the cube van and we were stranded, had to walk back.' Harmony explained in a rushed tone. Amy had no idea what she was talking about and just laughed instead. Harmony said her goodnights and thank you's to everyone before walking into her tent, flopping down onto her bed and sleeping in her outdoor clothes and combat boots.

'Morning!' Amy yelled, pouncing on her best friend. She shook Harmony awake, and Harmony woke up with a groan. 'I've been waiting for you to wake up for an hour!' Amy said, buzzing with excitement.

'Calm down.' Harmony said sarcastically, rubbing her eyes. Amy handed her some fresh clothes that she'd specially washed and dried for her.

'Amy, what's put you in such a good mood?' Harmony asked, surprised.

'I don't know. I've just like realised that I take you for gratitude too much.' Amy said, smiling simply. Harmony raised her eyebrow. 'And it's my birthday tomorrow.' Amy added. Harmony's eyes widened, forgetting all about it. What could she give her?! Shit shit shit.

'Oh yeah.' Harmony said quickly. The two girls got ready on opposite sides of the tent, facing away from each other. Amy pulled on a lowcut, white with blue stars t-shirt and some grey jeans. Harmony put on a low cut pink vest top, and noticing it was a hot day, some ripped denim, skinny blue jeans. She left her hair down and Amy did too, but twisted half of it around and clipped it in to place.

'What are you staring at?' Amy laughed.

'I wonder how you can stay so pretty even though the world has ended.' Harmony replied honestly. Amy laughed again, shaking her head.

'Come on, we've got a long day.' Amy said, helping her friend off of the camp bed. They walked outside quickly and everyone was already up and about, working. Shane was asking Carl if he wanted to catch frogs again, and Carl's face lit up happily and the two of them walked towards the quarry. Harmony quickly followed a footstep behind them.

'Where's Rick?' Harmony asked Shane.

'Uh.. Went for a walk with Lori, I think.' Shane muttered. Harmony scowled, noticing the dullness in his eyes. Why couldn't he make up his mind about who he loved?! Harmony then sighed before she joined the girls to do a bit of washing. Harmony stood on her tippy-toes to reach the top of the line, clipping the damp clothing in place and Ed stared at her ass, but when he met his wife's hurt gaze, he quickly turned away and turned his attention back to the pack of cigarettes he was smoking.

'Hey I'll drive them nearer to you.' Shane said, reaching for the frogs. He didn't know what was coming to him when Carl pushed him into the water, but Shane quickly grabbed Carl's ankles, dragging him in with him. Harmony laughed her ass off while the two boys frolicked in the freezing cold water.

When Harmony recovered, she turned back to her conversation with Amy, Andrea, Carol and Jacqui.

'How did we get stuck with all the Hattie McDaniel work?' Jacqui sighed, clipping another piece of clothing in place.

'The world ended.' Amy shrugged.

'Yeah, didn't you get the memo?' Harmony finished her sentence for her, in a laid-back voice, sounding exactly like Amy. They all laughed together. Ed scowled.

'Mmm, I think I miss my washing machine the most. It would save so much time.' Carol said.

'You know, I really miss my coffee-machine. It was the one thing that would get me up and about in the morning.' Jacqui took another t-shirt off of the pile.

'My computer..' Amy muttered sadly.

'I miss my TV.' Harmony added.

'Oh I miss texting so much.' Amy moaned.

'Well, I miss my vibrator.' Andrea butted in.

'Say what?' Jacqui laughed.

'Slut.' Harmony said sarcastically, giving a sly wink.

'Me too,' Carol added, looking around at Ed to make sure he wasn't around. Harmony had let out a loud laugh when Andrea said it, but when Carol admitted it she burst out laughing and had one tear rolling down her cheek. She had moved away from the group and was crouched down by the side of the quarry holding her stomach and laughing too much. Amy was laughing too, but all of them, even Harmony let out small coughs and immediately stopped themselves when Ed came trudging over angrily. He threw his cigarette onto the ground and stomped it out.

'Yes, Ed?' Harmony asked, brushing her hair behind her ear and blushed red.

'Back to work.' He growled, looming over her. She rushed back to Amy's side quickly.

'Wow, it must be that time of the month.' Harmony murmured, unfortunately for her, Ed heard. He turned around and snarled. 'Back to work.' He muttered again, furious. 'Carol.' He stood over the woman who was scrubbing an item of clothing against the washboard quickly.

'Don't take it out on me!' Harmony overhears Shane say, as he held up his hands in defensive mode.

'Stay away from my family, Shane.' Lori growled. Harmony felt her cheeks heat up with anger. She was bang out of order and frankly Harmony was sick of it.

'I think we should talk.' Shane murmured.

'You can tell that to the frogs.' Lori answered. Shane then asks her if she thinks he's not happy with Rick's return.

'Why would you be? You were the one who told me he died.' Lori yelled, causing a scene. She stormed off back to her tent leaving Shane alone with his thoughts. Harmony turned her attention back to the group, and Ed was still around.

'I've had enough!' Harmony screamed, standing up. She was fired up and was ready to kill someone. Wasn't her fault she was a hot-head, was it? It wasn't hard to make her pissed, and right now she was. 'Ed, you walk around here like you're some big shot, tough guy and think you can boss everyone around. Well, reality check, Ed! I'm not scared of you. You know what? You want you're laundry done, why don't you do it you're god-damn self? Here.' She handed one of his over-sized white t-shirts to him and he threw it back at her, raging with anger.

'Ain't my job,' He muttered, trying to contain himself.

'Harmony, don't!' Amy said, grabbing her friend's arm.

'Well, what is you're job? Sitting on your ass all day smoking all those cigarettes?'

'I'm certainly not gonna take advice on how to live my life from smart mouth little bitch. Come on, let's go.' He called to Carol, who slowly got up.

'I don't think she needs to go anywhere, sweetheart.' Harmony simply smiled, pushing Carol back and out of the way.

'I say that's none of your business, come on. Let's go.' He called again, like she was some sort of dog.

'Carol, you don't have to go with him,' Amy whispered.

'It doesn't matter.' Carol replied dumbly.

'It does fucking matter!' Harmony yelled, throwing her arms up with despair.

'Don't think I wont knock you on you're ass,' Ed warned the pretty girl. Harmony laughed furiously. 'Come on, now, or you'll regret it later.'

'What so she can show up with fresh bruises?' Jacqui put in, folding her arms.

'I've seen 'em.' Harmony spat, facing up to Ed. Shane lifted his head to see what was going on.

'Now, don't keep proddin' the bull here. I'm done talking. Come on!' He said, grabbing his wife. Harmony wrenched his grip off of her. And she never thought it would happen, but Ed slammed his fist into her eye socket, sending her flying off of the ground onto her back. As she lay on the floor helpless, he wrestled the screaming women off of him and knelt down next to her, punching her in exactly the same spot, before sending fists into her stomach. Amy was screaming and crying for her best friend, trying to drag Ed off of her as she began to cough up blood. She attempted to fight back but he was much to strong. Shane dragged the man off of the girl away from the little huddle forming, pushed him onto the ground before pummelling his face in. Carol watched her husband being beaten the shit out of as Jacqui comforted her and people from around the crowd huddled around Harmony as she began to sob, covering up the swelling around her eyes with her hands, not letting anyone see her.

Shane must've landed about 20 punches into Ed's face as some of the women yelled at him to stop. He held the man at arms length by the t-shirt, blood trickling down his face, his face red with rage.

'You lay your hands on my Harmony, your wife, your little girl or anyone else in the camp and next time I won't stop, you hear me? I said do you hear me?! I'll beat you dead.' He growled, before landing his fist one last time into his nose. Ed fell backwards onto the ground and Shane jumped up angrily, kicking him one last time before he walked over to Harmony. Carol sobbed helplessly before crouching down next to her husband and comforted him. Harmony still was rolling around on the ground by the time Shane reached her. Amy was crying and trying to help, but Harmony wasn't having any of it. Shane grabbed her shoulders forcing her to stop.

'Harmony show me.' He breathed, Harmony pulled her hands away slowly, revealing a harsh bruising at the tip of her cheekbone and a severe blackening around her eye mixed with a light purple and yellow. The group gasped and Amy sobbed loudly, sitting next to her best friend. The girl winced as Amy brushed her fingertips across the swelling. Harmony's eyes were brimming with tears, but you could tell she was attempting to hold them back. Shane angrily stood up to give Ed another beating but Harmony pulled on his arm dragging him back.

'It's fine.' She assured bravely, he noticed she was holding her stomach.

'May I?' He asked politely. He lifted her shirt slightly to the bottom of her ribcage revealing yet more bruises. 'Jacqui?'

'Looks like a broken rib.' Jacqui answered. Harmony groaned. 'We'll have to see to that now.' Shane helped Harmony up and led her over to the RV, Amy following quickly after. Andrea nodded to the man and he smiled and nodded back.


	7. Chapter 7: Vatos 3

Vatos 3

Amy left the RV leaving Harmony and Shane all alone, holding hands with each other. Harmony felt bad as Shane's hand were bruised and grazed, whereas Shane felt bad for not getting to her sooner before Ed hit her. They both felt guilty for no reason at all. Shane would get over it, he was a tough guy. Harmony brushed her lips against Shane's knuckles softly and he scooted closer to her.

They didn't know where this was going when he locked lips with her.

'Now that is the walk of shame,' Amy nudged her sister with her elbow. They both looked up as Shane and Harmony jumped out of the RV awkwardly. Andrea laughed loudly and caught Rick's eye. She let out a small cough before returning to her food.

'Hey Amy.' Harmony brushed her hair behind her ear and sat down to join the group before Andrea led Harmony back to the RV.

'Help me pick out some paper for Amy's birthday present?' She pleaded in a small whisper.

'Only as long as you say it's a joint present!' Harmony replied, as they rummaged through a shoe box in the van, picking out a hot pink tissue paper, she also added, 'Never leave a gift unwrapped!' They sellotaped the paper around the mermaid necklace keeping it in place before Andrea shoved it into her jean pocket and exiting the RV once more.

'Jim?' Harmony called. The man was sitting alone on top of the RV and she politely asked him to join the group. He laid his gun down gently on the roof before climbing down the ladder. He squeezed her shoulder and they walked over to the campfire together. 'You feeling okay?' She asked.

'Yeah, thanks.' He said, grabbing a plate with a freshly cooked fish on. 'So what's going on with you and Shane?'

'Uh..' She looked over to him before turning back to Jim. 'I'm not really sure. I thought I liked him more than a friend, but now I know I don't!' She sighed and nibbled at her bottom lip, feeling unbelievably guilty for using him.

'I felt that 'bout ma wife at first, but then I knew I couldn' live a day without her by ma side.' He admitted sadly. She smiled.

'Sorry.' Harmony mumbled, feeling annoyed for making him bring it up.

'It's not your fault,' He answered.

'Did I ever thank you for saving my life?' Harmony asked, breaking the silence.

'Yeah. Three times.' He sniggered.

'Well, thank you again.' She laughed with a slight blush to her cheeks. Sophia gave her a pleading look and Harmony knew exactly what she wanted. Harmony dropped her empty plate onto the floor and grabbed the girls hand.

'Hey, Ed.' Harmony said, unzipping his family's tent. 'I wanted to apologise for the way I acted earlier. It was rude and uncalled for and I shouldn't have said it.' She was always a lovely person, even to the nastiest of people.

'It's okay.' He murmured, his bruises showing through.

'Are you coming to join us?' Harmony breathed as Sophia gripped her hand tightly.

'No.'

'Fair enough.' Harmony shrugged as the man sat up. As Sophia went to leave the tent, Ed grabbed her wrists stopping her. That's when Harmony noticed it.

'You take your hands off of her.' Harmony ordered, noticing the glint shining through his eyes. She ripped his grip off of Sophia and pushed her out of the tent.

'You lay one dirty, disgusting finger on her, I will feed you to the undead before you can scream 'walker!'.' Harmony hissed. 'You're a disgusting excuse for a human being. You make me sick to my stomach, Ed Peletier.' She stormed out of the tent. Harmony joined in with the rest of the group who surrounded the fire, talking of past times and stories. Amy leant on her sleepily.

'Hey, Dale. Why do you always wear that wristwatch?' Harmony asked the older man.

'Yeah, man, it is kinda pointless nowadays.' T-Dog agreed, poking the fire to stop it burning out.

'It's important to keep track,' Dale explains, paraphrasing a Faulkner parable about a father giving his son a watch — "the mausoleum of all hope and desire''.

'You are so weird..' Amy remarks, rolling her eyes. She stood up quickly before saying 'I have to pee.' And entering the camp RV.

'We're out of toilet paper!' She complains a few minutes later. Harmony sniggers before she notices an unfamiliar figure approaching her best friend.

'AMY!' She screamed at the top of her lungs, but it was already too late. It had grabbed her arm and took a huge chunk out of it, blood oozing everywhere. Harmony jumped to her feet, pulling out the gun from her back pocket. She shot the walker, after it already had taken a huge rip out of her neck. The walker fell to the ground, next to the blonde girl who was writhing on the floor in pain.

'Amy, Amy, shh, it's okay!' Harmony dropped to her knees, and pressed her hand against the open wounds, preventing any more blood from escaping. 'Amy, I don't know what to do!' She cried, as tears dripped from her eyes. Amy held out her arms and Harmony pulled her up into a hug. Eventually the rest of the group, including Andrea, arrived, after fighting off a load of walkers invaded the camp. Harmony squeezed her friend, and for a split second, Amy hugged back.

'Amy, you're going to be fine.' She assured, more to herself than to Amy. 'Jacqui I need a towel.. Now!' She screamed. Andrea cried into Carol's shoulder as the older woman soothed her.

'Amy?' Harmony whispered into her best friend's ear, as she felt her body become limp in her arms. 'Amy? AMY!'

'She's gone, Harmony.' Jacqui murmured, kneeling next to her with the towel.

'No! AMY! Wake up, please. Please wake up. Amy!' Harmony screamed over and over. Her brother wrapped his arms around her waist, attempting to drag her away.

'No! AMY!' She screamed, kicking her way out of his grip.

'I remember my dream now. Why I dug those holes..' Jim said quietly.

'AMY!'


	8. Chapter 8: Wildfire 1

'Harmony?' Rick approached the girl, who hadn't move or spoken since she saw her best friend brutally killed by the zombies. Her eyes were heavy and dark, her pink top was now a deep red, covered in dirt and blood stains, her cheeks were damp with tears and her hands were sticky with a red liquid. The massacre that took place the night before still surrounded the camp. Harmony didn't reply, but instead stared at the lifeless blonde who lay at her feet.

'Harmony? Come on. Let me take Amy. We can take care of her, make sure she don't come back.' Rick said, adjusting his Sheriff hat upon his head. 'We'll be as gentle as we can.'

'You wont touch her.' Harmony warned, edging closer to the girl. She hadn't left her side all night. Unlike, her sister. Andrea was sitting in her tent, crying, not able to deal with the sight outside. It made Harmony's blood boil. Rick sighed, before joining Shane and Lori.

'Amy needs to be dealt with, just like the others.' Lori breathed quietly, watching her sister in law the whole time.

'She could put the whole camp at risk.' Shane agreed, approaching the girl to try and negotiate with her.

'I know how the safety works.' Harmony replied flatly, pointing her gun at him and interrupting what he was about to say.

'Come on, the girl's a time bomb, we have to get rid of her now!' Shane says to his best friend and his wife. Lori stops him.

'No.. Maybe we should, uh, just leave Harmony to it. I'm sure she'll deal with it as it comes.' She says, before heading off in a different direction.

'Hey, come on!' Harmony hears Glenn yell in the distance, making her turn around sharply. 'We bury our dead, not burn them!' He yells at the two men, Morales and Daryl, who are both busy piling the bodies on top of one another and covering them with fuel. Harmony saw Daryl lash out at him, but was soon stopped and then he stormed off. She never even noticed Jim approach and sit down next to her.

'Hey you. How ya holdin' up?' He asked her, breathing heavily from moving the walkers dead bodies around. Harmony shrugged, finally stopping herself from crying.

'What's that?' Harmony asked curiously.

'What's what?' He asked, sweat dripping from his forehead. She pointed at the blood soaking through his t-shirt. 'Oh, probably from that walker I put on the pile.' He shrugged it off. Harmony looked at the crescent shaped marks on his top. He hid it away quickly. 'Jim?' She said, before she lifted his t-shirt up to his abdomen, revealing two bite marks on his stomach.

'Please, don't tell anyone.' He pleaded, as Harmony backed away from the helpless man, fresh tears building up in her eyes.

'No Jim. Not you too.' She breathed, too terrified not to say anything. 'Get away.' She added, as he edged nearer. 'GET AWAY!' She got to her feet and got ready to run, before she landed straight into Shane's arms.

'Hey, hey, what's going on?' He asked softly, placing both hands on her shoulders.

'Jim.. He's bit.' She sobbed.

'I'm fine.' He shrugged, unconvincingly.

'I say we put an axe through his head.' Daryl offered, holding his axe high above his head. 'Zero tolerence for walkers!' He headed towards the man, swinging his pickaxe as he went.

'No!' Harmony yelled, grabbing it, while her brother pointed his revolver at Daryl.

'We don't kill the living.' Rick stated.

'That's funny comin' from a man pointing a gun to ma head.' Daryl spat. Dale and Andrea decide to pay their respects to Amy while Harmony was preoccupied, scared that she might lash out at them. Harmony helped Jim into the RV and laid him down on the bed, telling him he needs to get rest. As she watches him for a few minutes, he falls asleep, before she then walks outside. Andrea and Dale back away from Amy, scared shitless, as they notice she begins to breathe again.

'Harmony?' Andrea says. Harmony drops down next to the body.

'Amy?' She pulled the thin, white girl onto her lap and stroked her fingers through her knotted blonde locks. Somehow the girl still managed to look beautiful, even though her skin was smeared with blood and her skin was paler than a ghost. Amy breathed in and out with huge breaths. Harmony believed that maybe her best friend was maybe alive after all. But when the girl's eyes flickered open, she knew it wasn't true. They were lost, distant, they didn't look real at all. The blueness was too bright, unrealistic.

'Look out you're window and.. I'll be gone. Y-you're the reason why I'm t-travelling on.' The girl beneath her stirred, and reached up, placing her hand on Harmony's head. 'Don't think twice, it's alright.' Harmony breathed, closing her eyes, tightly.

'Andrea?' Harmony muttered. The girl's sister knelt beside her taking Amy's other hand into her own.

'I know.. I wasn't the best of sisters. I-I was never there when you needed me, most, and I wish we were closer, me and you.' Andrea said, through a lake of tears. Amy's once gentle touch now turned into a firm grip around Harmony's blonde locks.

'I always thought we had more time, Amy.' Harmony said, and she stirred uncomfortably in her lap. 'We had our whole life ahead of us and planned out. Remember? We were going to live together til we got old. You the actress, me the officer.' She gave a half laugh as she remembered the good times. 'I always thought we'd have more time, and I never even got to tell you how much I love you Amy. How much we both do.' She started to rise up from Harmony's lap and began to growl. 'I'm sorry that it was me that had to do this. I love you.'

'I love you too, Amy.' Andrea whispered.

'Andrea?' Harmony whispered, as Amy's grip pulled Harmony closer to her, as the girl walker tried to bite at her. 'ANDREA!'

A loud gun shot sounded, and the zombified Amy dropped again, blood oozing over Harmony.

'Goodnight, sweetheart.' Harmony kissed the girls cheek. 'I wont forget about you, I promise.'


	9. Chapter 9: Wildfire 2

'We have to burn her!' Daryl yelled at the sobbing blonde before him.

'No! We have to bury her, mourn her, it's what people do for the people we love!' Harmony pleaded practically on her knees. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her cheeks were flushed red.

'Daryl, leave it, just give her this.' Rick asked softly.

'Y'all wouldn't have done it for Merle!' Daryl countered.

'I would've, Daryl, I promise.' She begged. Daryl scowled before storming off. The group staged a funeral around several graves that Shane and Rick had dug for the occasion. The group began to drag the bodies towards it. Harmony hopped in to the RV.

'Amy?' She called. 'Come on, it's time for th-.'

She stopped, biting her lip. It was weird not having her best friend around. She sighed, before opening the door to the RV bedroom, where Jim lay.

'Hey, Jim.' She smiled. 'How are you feeling?'

'Never better,' He lied, giving her a fake grin. She handed him a bucket.

'Here. Just in case you start feelin' a lil queasy.'

'Thank you.' He said. 'Harmony, can I tell you somethin'?'

'Sure.'

'Just in case this is the last time you see me, I wanted you to know somethin'. Since.. my wife and kids.. passed. You were the first person I truly cared about. Like.. A second daughter to me, y'know?'

'Oh, Jim,' she said, wrapping her arms around him. 'You're going to be fine, we're gonna find you some help at the CDC. Trust me.'

'Harmony?' Shane called. 'It's time.'

'Jim..' She began.

'Go. I'll be fine. Send my regards to Amy, would ya?'

'Sure.' She smiled one last time, before she exited the RV. The funeral was a fairly short ceremony. The speech for Ed was extremely short, but Amy's a slight bit longer.

'She was my best friend. She knew everything about me, and I knew everything about her. She was a brilliant girl, more like a sister than a friend. Y'know, I'm not great with these sort of things, but the most important thing is that I will always love the girl, and she will be sadly missed by all.'

Later on, Morales admits that he won't be joining the group going to the CDC.

'I've got family in Birmingham, and I need to do what's best for my family.' He said, as they say their goodbyes to the group. Carl and Sophia exchange hugs with Morale's kids, Eliza and Louis.

'Here, take this. This way you will always remember me.' Eliza handed her doll to Sophia.

'You don't need to do this!' Sophia replied, shocked.

'But I want to,' the younger girl smiled, hugging her again. Miranda, Morales wife, exchange tearful goodbyes with Lori.

'Goodbye, kids,' Harmony put on a brave face, hugging the two youngest kids at the same time.

'Bye, Harmony!' They both said in unison. Harmony refused to cry, not again. After handing the family a gun and a few weapons, Jim is moved into T-Dog's car, and Harmony sits in the back with him. Speeding off into the distance, Harmony takes one last look at the quarry before leaving it for good.

'Harmony?' Jim stuttered quietly.

'T-Dog can you slow down, please,' she said calmly, one of her hands on Jim's shoulder and squeezing it gently.

'Harm..' Jim repeated weakly.

'T-Dog! I told you to slow the fuck down!' She spat, as they went flying over a speed bump.

'You want to get there quickly, right? That's what I'm doing!' He replied, turning a corner sharply.

'THEODORE DOUGLAS!' She yelled, and he eventually slowed down.

'Harmony?'

'What?! We've slowed down, Jim, just hold on.' She replied. They went slamming over a pothole. 'T!'

'Sorry, that one was accidental.' He answered.

'AH FUCK! Every little bump, Harm.. Every one.. Hurts like hell. My bones.. they're like glass! Leave me behind.. I'm done.'

'No, Jim, hold on, you're going to be fine!' She replied, hysterically.

'For the sake of the rest of the survivors, please, leave me here. I wanna be with my family. I'm done.'

'T-Dog, pull over. Please.' Harmony breathed, seeing the glint in Jim's eyes. That's what he really wanted.

'What?'

'I said, pull over.' She repeated. 'And get the others to stop too.'

'Okay?' He stopped the car, the others stopping behind.

'Give me a hand to get Jim over here.'

'What?' T-Dog asked again.

'Just do it,' she breathed. Rick, Shane and T-Dog picked up the helpless man and carried him over.

'What's going on?' Rick asked as his sister's eyes began to water once again.

'Jim. He's really sick.'

'What? So? We'll get him to the CDC, he'll be right as rain again,' Rick rambled.

'Rick?'

'He's going to by fine, we need to get going now.'

'RICK!' Jim repeated loudly. Rick stopped and they all stood in silence, all but Jim who leant up against the tree trunk.

'Okay.' Rick finally agreed sadly. Harmony took his hand in hers and gripped it tight, attempting to stay strong.

'I'm so sorry, Jim.' Harmony broke the silence, kneeling down next to the broken man.

'Why? Don't be stupid, it wasn't your fault.' Jim smiled weakly, trying to reassure her.

'Jim, you really looked out for me. Like a second dad or something. The dad I never had.' She sobbed.

'I know, kid, I know.' He replied. 'Do one last thing for me.. before.. you go..'

'Anything. What is it?'

'Can you make me.. face the sun? I want to see the sun set one last time..' He said softly. Harmony clicked her fingers, attracting the other men's attention, and they obeyed her, turning the man around.

'I'll.. I'll miss you.' He said.

'..Me too.' She said, shaken. 'Take this, buddy.' She pushed the gun towards him.

'No.' He kicked it away feebly.

'Take it!' She demanded, pushing it back. This went on for a few moments before she let out a light laugh. 'Come on.. Please. For me.' He sighed, defeated, and took the gun. He gripped it tightly in his hand, his finger on the trigger.

'Good luck.' He said.

'We're gonna need it,' She told him, kissing him on the forehead lightly. Rick and Shane said a few last words as she stood with T-Dog, releasing a few tears from her eyes.

'Come on,' T finally said. She gave the man a slight wave, and Jim lifted a few fingers, unable to move much any more. Harmony clambered into the car and watched the man out of the window as the car moved further and further away.


End file.
